Fran and the cat
by blue pikmin-chan
Summary: TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED Fran finds an abandoned kitten in the rain. He trys to keep it a secret from the rest of the Varia but they soon begin to suspect something is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! It's Blue pikmin-chan. I hope you like this story. I just looked outside and it looked like it was about to rain and got the idea for this story. I hope you like it. I don't own KHR.**

Fran hated storms. He was fine with everything else but storms, they were his secret fear. If he told the other members of the Varia he would never hear the end of it. Now as he was trying to sleep he heard a noise. Fear had taken over the rational part of his brain and he instantly thought of monsters. He curled up in to a ball and squeezed his eyes shut. He tried everything. Even thinking about unicorns *shudder*. Then he decided he should get up and face his fears (actually he just needed to pee but facing his fears sounded cooler). He got up, took a few shaky steps then ran. Straight into the door of his room. He swore loudly. Now his face hurt as well. He hoped no-one else was awake to hear that.

He opened the door and stepped out. As he made his way to the bathroom he heard it again. A yowl. It sounded almost like a cat. But it couldn't be. How could a cat have gotten into the Varia mansion? He went to the bathroom and as he was leaving he heard it again. He was getting annoyed now. He went searching for the source of the noise. It led him outside. Now he was really panicking. Usually he stayed inside when there was a storm. He heard a noise behind him. He jumped about a mile. He turned around and saw… a lost kitten. It was limping. He liked cats. They were usually indifferent- just like him and they didn't like storms. He decided in a past life he would have been a cat. He picked it up and took it back to his room where he dried its wet coat and bandaged its paw. It was a girl kitten. There was a big thorn stuck in its foot. Gently, so as not to upset the kitten, he pulled out the thorn. Together they fell asleep.

The next morning Fran woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. He got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen where Lussuria was making breakfast. All of the Varia ate at different times since there was an unspoken rule that if you woke Xanxus you would die (actually Xanxus said it all the time but still…). Fran took a plate of food and went up to his room to eat. It was not unusual for him since he preferred the company of a book. He ate some and gave the leftovers to the cat, who he had named Max.

He heard a loud yell. Obviously the long haired commander was up. He went downstairs to Squalo's room to see what all the fuss was about making sure to shut the door behind him so Max couldn't get out. It turns out Bel had plaited his hair while he slept (Squalo was a deep sleeper). While he was swearing and trying to unbraid his hair, everyone else was cracking up. While everyone was busy laughing at Squalo, Fran quietly asked Lussuria to take him shopping.

Lussuria thought he had gone crazy but was happy to take him. They got a driver and went shopping. Lussuria tried to drag Fran into clothes shops but he really wanted to go to the pet shop. So he quietly asked the older man "Lussu nee-san, can we go into the pet shop?" Lussuria looked mildly confused but agreed to take him. When they walked in, they were greeted by birds squawking, dogs barking and cats purring. Fran bought some cat toys, a bed and a scratching post. "Fran honey" said Lussuria "Why are you buying all this stuff? Do you want a cat?"

"Uh no I just like cat toys" said Fran. Lussuria looked at him like he was crazy. They paid and got in the car. When they arrived back at the mansion everyone was confused. Fran was holding a giant pile of cat toys. Before anyone asked he told them the same story he told Lussuria. Bel made a comment about how Fran had finally lost it. Just then Xanxus woke up and he was in a really bad mood. The rest of the day was just as usual, Xanxus abusing poor Squalo, Lussuria being weird, Levi sucking up to Xanxus and Bel torturing Fran. He wondered how they were going to react when they saw Max. Hopefully they wouldn't try to kill her. That would be sad. She was a cute kitten. He thought about what their reactions would be. Bel would probably use her for target practice and Lussuria would baby her. Hmm this would be interesting.

**So how was it? I will post more when I have time but I have a huge assignment due on Thursday so I probably won't be able to before then**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I picture Max as a gray and white domestic kitten (grey with a white stomach). Well anyway, hope you like it. My plan is to have the Varia find out one by one but that might change along the way.**

Fran woke up with a kitten playfully scratching his legs. For a minute he was confused as to how it got in his room in the first place. Then he remembered she was Max and she was his kitten and had been for a week. This brought a smile to his face. Again he smelt breakfast. Normally everyone cooked for themselves but lately Lussuria had been going through a cooking phase. Not that he minded. Lussuria was an amazing cook. He went downstairs to the kitchen. Today it was waffles. He loved waffles, especially with maple syrup, berries and lots of whipped cream. To his surprise Bel was already up. "Hey fake prince senpai, you're up early" he said.

Fran had to duck; narrowly avoiding one of Bel's weirdly shaped knives. "Ushishishi watch what you say froggie, you might get hurt". Fran decided to shut up. Bel was not a morning person. As Fran grabbed a plate of food and went up to his room, Bel stopped him and said "You've been in your room a lot lately"

Fran froze. He had to think of an excuse, and fast. "Uh I ah um ah have some paperwork to finish" he stammered. He knew it was a lame excuse but it was better than telling Bel he had a cat.

Bel didn't look like he was buying it. "What paperwork?" he asked suspiciously. Fran had to think for a moment then mumbled something about a mission last Thursday. Bel still looked suspicious.

"Take me to your room" he said. Fran couldn't think of an excuse. He was panicking. What would Bel do when he found Max? He worried for the small grey and white kitten. "Well are you taking me or not?" asked Bel impatiently.

"Just a second" he mumbled. He was contemplating running away but Bel still would have found the cat so he gave up and walked up the stairs "Follow me senpai" he said in his usual monotone trying not to reveal the fact that he was panicking.

They walked up the stairs, and into Fran's bedroom. Max jumped up off his bed and ran up to them. She purred, rubbing herself against Fran's legs. Bel laughed "Ushishishi, well froggie, you have some explaining to do."

Fran tried to think of a way to tell Bel the whole story without revealing his fear of storms. Bel, being the storm guardian would find this hilarious. "I got up in the middle of the night last week during that storm," he started explaining. "I heard a noise and tried to figure out what it was. Then I found this cat. She's really cute and I didn't have the heart to kill her.

Bel laughed at that "You are an ASSASAIN! How could you be afraid of killing something?" he said almost choking, he was laughing so hard.

Fran blushed but he quickly composed himself. It was too late, Bel had seen. Then for the first time he actually looked at the cat. A small smile spread across his face. "It is kind of cute" he said then realized what he had just said. The natural smile vanished, only to be replace with an evil one "I wonder what the long haired commander will do when he sees the cat"

Fran stopped in his tracks. "You wouldn't" he whispered. Bel gave him a look that suggested he would. Fran paled. Bel seemed to be enjoying this whole thing. "You're a monster" Bel looked extremely pleased at Fran's reaction.

Bel stepped forward, not realizing he was stepping on Max's tail. Max scratched Bel. Not just a little scratch. It was bleeding everywhere. This was not going to end well. Bel started giggling hysterically.

"You spilled the prince's blood, peasant cat" screamed Bel. He threw a knife at her. At that moment she moved, the knife missing her.

Fran wondered if it was possible for Bel to miss. It didn't seem likely, but then neither did the possibility of a cat dodging one of Bel's deadly knives. If it was possible then technically he would have been able to dodge them himself. He was an assassin. Max was an unusual cat. Bel seemed to like that.

"The cat is no longer a peasant!" he exclaimed "She is the cat of a prince". He tried to pick her up. The attempt failed. She scratched him again, except that this time it was a playful scratch.

Fran breathed a sigh of relief, his cat was safe. The only problem was now Bel knew. But he seemed to like the kitten. He probably wouldn't like it if Squalo killed her. "Her name is Max, fake prince senpai." He said, ducking just in case a knife or two flew his way.

"Max" repeated Bel. "Okay Max, do you want some food?" he asked. Fran stared in disbelief. Was Bel actually being nice to someone/thing? This was unexpected. He had to be acting or something.

At that moment Bel remembered his breakfast was going cold and ran downstairs to go get it, leaving Fran alone with Max. "You still love me more than him don't you" he whispered scratching her gently behind the ears. She purred, cuddling up to him and falling asleep.

**Chapter 2 is finally finished! Sorry I couldn't post earlier but I had a huge assignment and then I was sick for a few days. I will post more when I can. Please R and R! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi it's me again. Hope you like the new chapter! I don't own KHR**

This was a disaster, a complete and total disaster. Bel and Fran had a mission together. But that was not the bad part. They needed someone to look after Max. But who could they tell?

If they told Lussuria, he would baby her and they'd come back and she would have the same haircut as him, dye and all (this happened to mink once when Lussuria and Bel got drunk together).

If they told Squalo, he would probably feed it to his shark. Xanxus would shoot it. Levi would tell Xanxus. They were starting to panic. Just then, Fran had an idea. The 10th was in Italy. Wherever the 10th was, Gokudera would be. Gokudera had Uri. Fran would have preferred to ask Hibari, since he liked small cute things, but he was busy. Gokudera would have to do.

Bel decided to text Gokudera. "_Hello peasant. _It read. _I have a question for you". _

"_Fuck off! How did you get this number?" _ Was the reply from Gokudera.

Bel frowned, "Um Fran?" he asked "What if he says he won't look after the cat?"

"Let me speak to him" Fran replied. He called him. "Hey Gokudera will you look after my cat?" he asked in his usual monotone. Gokudera hung up.

**Back at the Vongola HQ**

Everyone was crowding round to see if the rumor was true. Did Fran and Bel really just text Gokudera? Of all the people they could have asked for help they went to Gokudera? They must have gone insane. Finally someone broke the tense silence "Maa maa you should call them back and apologize for being so rude" said Yamamoto. If looks could kill he would be dead a million times.

Gokudera still took his advice though… on the calling back, not the apologizing. He would never apologize to them. He called back and they picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" said Fran.

"Hey it's me" he said in a gruff voice. "What did you want?"

"Uh could you look after my cat Max while I'm busy? You can imagine what the others reactions would be if they found out" "Ouch" they heard in the background "Ok senpai OUR cat. Happy?"

Gokudera thought for a moment. A cat would be good company for Uri but Uri was a box weapon so who knew if they would get along. Then Fran sent a picture of the cat. It was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. "OK I'll look after it" he said. They decided that on their way to their mission Fran and Bel would drop off Max at the Vongola's place.

The next morning Fran and Bel dropped off Max. She was even cuter in real life. Everyone gathered round stroking her and giving her lots of love. She was enjoying the attention but she obviously missed Fran. She missed Bel too but not so much. She looked hungry so Gokudera got up to get her some food. When he returned, she looked hungrily at him. As soon as Gokudera put some food down on the ground it was gone. Wow she was hungry. After she had eaten, he let Uri out of its box and it ran up to the kitten. They were getting along well. Gokudera breathed a sigh of relief. This was going to be easier than he thought. He was expecting them to fight and make his life hell. At that moment, both Max and Uri launched themselves at his face and attempted to scratch his eyes out. Dammit, why was life never easy?

Tsuna walked into the room, tired from the stack of paperwork he had just completed and sat down on the couch. Max stopped attacking Gokudera, sat in Tsuna's lap and fell asleep. Tsuna looked down at the kitten. "Whose cat?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Fran from the Varia" replied Gokudera. Tsuna looked surprised. He obviously didn't think the Varia were cat people but he shrugged it off and continued stroking Max. Gokudera left for a minute and when he returned, Tsuna and the kitten were asleep together on the couch. Uri was nowhere to be seen. He smiled and left the room, leaving them to sleep. He walked into the kitchen where Yamamoto was chopping vegetables.

"What are you making?" he asked.

"Vegetable soup" was the reply

"Smells good" said Gokudera leaving the kitchen.

A bit later, he got a phone call from Fran. He seemed worried about Max. "It's okay Fran, calm down. Your cat is asleep." Fran seemed happy with this and left to go do something.

**Varia **

Fran was a little nervous that he had left his cat for a week and as he was collecting it, he worried. Was she okay? He knocked on the door and went inside. He saw Tsuna playing with Max. Bel walked in after parking the car.

"Ushishishi is the prince's cat okay?" he asked.

Max ran up to him and rubbed against his leg. Fran picked her up and thanked Gokudera for looking after her then handed him an envelope with some money in it. Then they headed outside to the car. Uri ran outside and started yowling at them for taking Max away. Fran guessed it was possible for box weapons to make friends with real animals. They got in the car and started on the drive home. Just before they got to the mansion, Fran put Max in his suitcase. Their secret was still safe.

**Thanks for reading! Like always, please R and R^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay finally I got round to updating! Sorry if it was a long wait. I was really busy. Sorry if it's a bit ooc. I couldn't think of what to put for the last little bit. I don't own KHR (bored of writing this it's sort of obvious anyway)**

Fran was dozing. It was a lazy, warm Sunday afternoon. Xanxus, Lussuria and Levi were out on a mission, Squalo was training and he didn't know what Bel was doing. Whatever it was, he wasn't bothering Fran so it was okay. He was sitting in a comfy chair reading. He heard a loud 'CRASH' and then Squalo yelling "There's a cat in the house!" Oh crap. His secret had been discovered.

He jumped up and ran upstairs. He saw Max running and Squalo chasing her. This was going to be bad. Really bad. "STOP!" yelled Fran. For a second, Squalo stopped; stunned that Fran had raised his voice. "SHE'S MY CAT! YOU CAN'T HURT HER!" Fran yelling was rare. Squalo had only ever seen it a couple times. He was surprised at how much Fran cared about this cat. Granted, it was cute but it was a cat. Just a cat. Why did he care this much?

"S-she's mine," said Fran. Squalo was really confused. Why was the cat special? Before he could even ask, Fran answered, "I don't have a real box weapon animal. You have your shark, Xanxus has Bester, Lussuria has his peacock and Bel has Mink. Even Levi has his scary stingray. I just have a tiny Bel jack in the box thing."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard" said Squalo after listening to his story. He resumed trying to kill Max.

"No stop!" yelled Fran, a hint of fear in his voice. Bel must have heard the racket because he walked into the room. By the looks of it he'd just woken up.

"Why did you wake up the prince?" he asked sleepily, a flash of silver appearing in his hand. Both Fran and Squalo gulped. When Bel was woken up he was dangerous. He saw Max and then Squalo attempting to kill her and his half-closed eyes flew open. "Max?" he asked, hoping it was not true. The kitten ran up to him and rubbed herself against his leg. It was definitely her.

"You knew as well?" yelled Squalo, turning an odd shade of beetroot red. He hated that people were keeping a secret from him more than the fact that they had a cat. "Who else knows?" he asked Fran.

"Ummm, let's see, Sawada Tsunayoshi, his guardians and Reborn, I think that's about all." Squalo looked shocked that Fran and Bel had told that loser Tsuna before him. He was actually a little offended.

"What could you do for me in exchange for not killing this cat?" he asked with a dangerous smile on his face. Fran paled. This was not going to end well.

"W-what do you want long haired commander?" he asked, hoping Squalo would be reasonable. Squalo gave him an innocent smile.

"Be my personal slaves for a month. Both of you" Bel looked like he could kill Max right then. Working for Squalo would be hell. But he couldn't. There was something about the cat that made him hesitate.

The next day, Fran and Bel were called by Squalo. Fearing for Max's life, they headed straight over. Squalo was training. Today it was attacking dummies and doing weight training. The amount of training stuff he had was incredible. There was treadmills, weights, dummies to attack, a mat covered space for martial arts and the biggest collection of swords they had ever seen. Squalo liked swords the best but he thought it was important to train in other areas as well.

"Go get me some water!" he yelled at them. They rushed off to accomplish this task. They got a glass of water and brought it to him. "No, no, no! It's all wrong! It needs ice!" he yelled. They ran off to fix their mistake. They brought back a glass with three ice cubes in it. Again it was rejected "It needs an even number of ice cubes but no more than four or it'll be too cold. They ran off again.

Squalo smiled to himself. This was fun. He thought he should uncover people's closely guarded secrets more often. They returned with a glass with four ice cubes. "There are fingerprints on the glass. Take it back"

Fran sighed in exasperation. He wished he could go back to reading in peace. "VOIIIII what are you waiting for?" Squalo's incredibly loud voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He ran off to rub the fingerprints off his glass.

Later, when he was called again, Squalo asked him to bring food. "But long haired commander, I can't cook," he pointed out. Squalo's head was filled with memories of the time Fran burnt water. Bel couldn't cook either.

"Order pizza" he commanded. "You'll have to drive into the closest town since we can't reveal the location of the headquarters" Fran sighed.

"Fuck my life" he muttered quietly to himself.

"What was that?"

"Uh nothing" said Fran quickly. He went to the garage and selected a car. He then started on the long drive to the nearest town. While he was there, he bought some cat food as well as Squalo' pizza (meat lovers of course) and drove home. While he was driving, he wondered what kind of torture Squalo was putting Bel through.

He walked in the door and up to Squalo's room. He saw Bel looking humiliated standing there in a maid outfit. He didn't even want to know what had happened there. He gave Squalo the pizza and as he was leaving he heard something. "One day down twenty-nine to go!" god he hated Squalo right now.

"Fuck my life" he muttered again to himseLf

**So was it okay? I can imagine Squalo making Fran and Bel his slaves. I couldn't really make it cute since Squalo and cute don't really go together in the same sentence without 'is not' but anyway hope you liked it and I'll try and update soon. Please R and R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the mega long wait. I had writers block and exams and a ton of other stuff. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own KHR (If I did Fran and Ken would be in ****every ****chapter)**

"You wanna know a secret?" asked Squalo. Fran nodded and leaned in close to hear. "I was never going to kill that cat." Fran clenched his fists. "Oh yeah and one more thing. If you get angry I will tell Xanxus."

"Tell Xanxus what?" asked Levi. Both of them jumped. They hadn't seen him enter.

"U-uh that I have a girlfriend!" yelled Fran. There was suddenly an awkward silence. Both Levi and Squalo were staring. Fran realised what he had just said. They were all waiting for one thing.

"Fran!" yelled a high pitched voice. Right on cue. It wasn't even a surprise that Lussuria had heard from the other side of the mansion. The rest of the Varia had a lot of theories on how he could do that. Fran thought he was an alien with super hearing. Bel thought he had cameras everywhere.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the flamboyant man pouted. He then asked a million questions starting with "What is her name?"

"Max." he replied. Squalo was looking at him strangely then realised it wasn't that he was saying he was going out with the cat, it was just the first name that came into his head.

"Awww that's so cute!"

After an hour of questions, Fran finally managed to escape the conversation. He went up to his room. As soon as he entered, he realised something was wrong. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then he realised. There was no grey and white ball of fluff rubbing against his legs or running round chasing a pillow.

He started to panic. He looked everywhere searching under everything. He finally found her under his bed. He was worried now. Was she okay?

He reached under his bed and picked her up. She felt really warm. She sneezed on him. That was gross. She looked really sick. He decided to take her to the vet. He had an idea of how he could go without everyone asking questions.

"Hey Lussuria can you cover for me? I'm going to visit Max and Xanxus will probably kill me if he finds out."

Lussuria nodded and muttered something about young love. Fran left and started on the long drive to the vet. On the way, he got a call from Bel. He put the phone on speaker and answered. "Hey fake prince-senpai. I'd love to chat but I'm kind of busy."

"Ushishishi, wherever you are, when you get beck, expect a knife or two in that hat of yours. I called to ask about Max. I couldn't find her. If she's gotten out again…"

Before he could continue, Fran cut him off. "She seemed sick so we're going to the vet."

"Is she okay?" concern tinged Bel's voice.

"Obviously I don't know that or I wouldn't be going to the vet." said Fran still speaking in a monotone. "I'll call you again when I have more news." He hung up.

A little later, they arrived at the vet. He sat down in the waiting room. "Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked in a bored voice.

"Uh no but I really need to see the vet."

"I'm sorry but you need an appointment. We're all booked up today."

Fran walked up to her and showed her something. She paled. "Oh I see. You do have an appointment. How could I have missed that? You're next." When she sat back down at the desk, he smiled to himself. "That trick always works." he muttered quietly to himself. He put away his Varia I.D card and waited for the nurse. The whole town knew about the Varia. He still used a card since he was fairly new. Plus he got discounts on heaps of stuff. It was really useful at times. Xanxus, Bel and Squalo didn't even need to carry a card anymore. They were well known. For Xanxus it really started that time he burnt down the liquor store that didn't have his favourite brand of tequila.

Some of the others looked annoyed that Fran had pushed in front of them. No-one said anything since the receptionist was still shaking and pale. As harmless as this guy looked with that giant frog hat, he could obviously be menacing when he wanted to be.

The vet came out. "Next please." Fran stood up and carried Max over. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not exactly sure but she's acting strangely and she feels really warm." Fran had practised what to say while driving there.

"Sounds like it could be the flu but I need to do some tests." He said. While he was doing the tests, he asked Fran some questions. "Has she been wormed and vaccinated?"

"No."

"Micro chipped?"

"Uh no."

"Has she ever even been to the vet?"

"I'm not sure. She was a stray I found a couple weeks ago."

"Did you put up posters?"

"No." the vet seemed less and less impressed with each no. The results were in.

"Okay she has worms and fleas and needs to be micro chipped and vaccinated, she has the cat flu and also what have you been feeding her?"

"Leftovers." The vet could tell he had never had a cat before.

"You really need to take better care of her. At the rate you're going, she's going to die. She is malnourished. Leftovers are not enough."

That was a slap in the face. He thought he had taken good care of her.

"Listen. I can tell you really love this kitten so I'll do the micro chipping and vaccinations and you go buy cat food and other supplies. Then I'll give you some antibiotics for the flu but we'll need to keep her here overnight to make sure she's okay. Give the receptionist your phone number and she'll call you when you can pick her up."

"Okay." said Fran leaving the room. "Bye Max. See you tomorrow!"

As he left, he told the message to the receptionist and left. He bought cat food and drove home.

The door was opened by Lussuria. "How was it? I can't believe our little Froggy has a girlfriend!" he saw Bel leaning against the doorway laughing at him.

A knife flew at his head and stuck in his oversized frog hat. "That's for what you said before." They waited until Lussuria left. "How is she?" Bel asked.

"Not good. She has the flu and a heap of other bad stuff. Apparently we're bad cat owners."

"YOU are a bad cat owner. The prince is perfect." Fran sighed. Why was Bel so narcissistic?

It was late so he went to bed. He missed the familiar warmth of Max sleeping next to him. There was a piece of paper next to him so he read it. It was in Squalo's handwriting: _nice one. My girlfriend? That was priceless. Oh yeah and remember you are still my slave for two more weeks. _Great. That was just great. Now he had to worry about Max and do all Squalo's chores and paperwork. Time to sleep. He could worry about all of this tomorrow.

**So how was it? Sorry if any of the info is wrong. I was kind of basing it on when my dog went to the vet (the flu bit only) I don't know a whole lot about cats since I've never had one (I have asked but my dad hates them). Oh yeah almost forget please R&R! Blue pikmin chan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! It's been so long since I last updated. I just never got round to it I guess. Anyway enjoy and I don't own KHR.**

Everyone noticed that Fran was acting a little strangely. No-one gave it much notice except for Lussuria but every time he tried to corner Fran, the younger assassin mysteriously disappeared. Another strange thing was that every time the phone rang, Fran jumped about a mile and ran to answer it.

Meanwhile, Fran was getting sick of getting his hopes up. Eventually, he gave up and ignored the phone. He heard Lussuria pick it up. "Hi, I'm guessing it's time for Fran to pick his cat up? Okay I'll pass the message to him." he then hung up the phone and told Fran the message.

Fran looked up. "W-what?" he asked, struggling to maintain a monotone.

"You were kind of obvious."

"How did you know?"

"Hmm… Well, I had my suspicions when you bought all those cat toys but I really figured it out when you said you had a girlfriend."

"Why was that?"

"Oh come on. Fran and girlfriend? It wouldn't work. Plus I saw the cat."

Fran was kind of sad. That wasn't a nice thing to say but he did what he usually did and hid his emotions. He left, got in the car and went to pick up Max. While driving, Lussuria's words echoed in his head. Was he really that unlikeable? He tried to block out the words by turning on some music. He hadn't realised he had been turning the music up until it was full volume. Unfortunately, music didn't stop the voices in his head. He half deafened himself for nothing.

Why did Lussuria's words bother him so much? He finally arrived at the vet and got out of the car. He walked in and picked up Max. The vet gave him some medicine and he left. He was walking along, softly talking to Max, when he bumped into someone.

Even before he saw her, he had the strangest feeling they had met before. She didn't look familiar at all. He definitely would've remembered someone that looked like that. She was beautiful – to say the least. "Oh," she said. "I'm so sorry. I should've looked where I was going."

"N-no it was my fault," he choked out.

She giggled. "You're cute!"

Fran was shocked. Never in his whole life, had he been called cute. Maybe Lussuria was wrong after all. "I'm Fran and this is Max," he said. She smiled and stroked the kitten.

"She's so cute! I'm Maddi."

Fran nodded. "She is cute."

"Listen," she said, "I need to finish my shopping but here's my number. Call me." She wrote her number on a sticky note and walked off. Fran was left standing there trying to remember how to breathe. Then he realised what that meant. Lussuria was wrong! Maybe. He was still trying to comprehend what happened. Wasn't that a little fast? And he still couldn't shake the feeling he knew her. He didn't know how to explain it, but he just _knew_ her.

He got home and Lussuria walked up to him. "So cute! Is she all better?"

Fran nodded and fumbled around in his pocket. He found what he was looking for. The sticky note with Maddi's number on it. He stuck it to Lussuria's forehead. He knew he was being childish but he couldn't care less. It was so satisfying to prove him wrong.

Lussuria's jaw nearly hit the ground. "You got a girl's number?"

Bel walked in. "Froggy finally got a girlfriend?"

Fran groaned and resisted the urge to facepalm. Why was everything so complicated? Despite constant interruptions, he explained to the two older assassins and left the room. When he left, they exchanged amazed glances. Was it possible?

Back in his room, he was playing with Max. She was her usual, frisky self again. She was running around chasing a sock when she saw something move outside his door. Shit! He had left the door open. She ran outside, chasing whatever it was she saw.

He called out her name, trying to get her to return. She wouldn't come back. This was a massive problem. He wondered who was in the house. He knew Levi was on a mission but he was pretty sure everyone else was there. What if she ran into someone? He made a mental checklist of everyone who knew about her. Bel, Squalo, Lussuria, The Vongola tenth generation, that was it. That meant that Levi and Xanxus didn't know. Oh crap. What if she ran into Xanxus?

He ran around the mansion, trying desperately to find her. It wasn't long before he was exhausted. He was red in the face and panting but still continued. He ran down the stairs, calling out her name. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of grey. Max! He followed her around the corner and he was about to pick her up when he ran straight into a pair of legs.

He looked up and saw Xanxus, X-guns pointed at his face. Saying he looked angry was an understatement. Fran gulped and gave a nervous laugh. He could have sworn Xanxus's eyes were boring holes into him. Xanxus said only two words, but they were possibly the most terrifying thing he had ever heard. "Trash. Explain."

**Okay I know it's a short chapter and possibly made more sense in my head but anyway, please don't kill me for the cliff-hanger. Also I have some of the next chapter but won't be able to update til at least Thursday because of music concerts and stuff. Anyway, bye and like always, please R&R! (I can't believe I forgot to add this as well but those people who hate oc's, don't worry they're not going to meet again I also have some plans involving illusions for her but decided against it.)**


End file.
